Nαmidα
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: No hay que derramar lagrimas, aunque los momentos sean fuertes, cuando realmente se necesita controlarlas... estas caen por si solas. Pues es la derrota del cuerpo al corazón. La manera de resolver todo era ¿cometiendo suicidio? — Adiós mi querido Gray... — ¡Tonta! — tomo su rostro entre sus manos mirándola, cuando ella lo miro, comenzó a llorar acompañándolo en aquel llanto.


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora. **Este One-Shot pertenece al reto de julio-agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail".**

* * *

[ Namida ]

_ . 涙 . _

- .** P**alabras: **1**000 . -

By: xHinamoriKunx

_— ¿Cómo que Juvia se fue? — reclamo Gray preocupado al escuchar lo que había dicho el joven Redfox._

_— Se fue… — únicamente había dicho eso. — Abandono Fairy Tail, únicamente se a donde se dirige, pero por petición de ella he decidido callar._

_— ¡Por un demonio Gajeel dímelo! — grito azotando al metalero en una pared, mientras Natsu y Elfman tratan de separarlos._

_— No puedo decírtelo… ella aun no lo supera._

_— ¿Qué?_

**L**a preocupación de todos recientemente en el gremio era que después del "Daimatou Enbu", Juvia comenzó a cambiar drásticamente… y se refería a completamente todo.

Su personalidad, ya no era la misma de antes, volvió a ser aquella chica aislada y reservada a sí misma, su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos como el mar volvieron a mostrar soledad y tristeza, una mirada apagada, todos sabían el porqué, pero el único que no quería entenderlo era Gray Fullbuster que no había dado importancia a un asunto en particular y no era precisamente lo que estaba pasando con Juvia en este momento, _era por otra cosa_.

Se la pasaba llorando todo el día encerrada en su habitación en Fairy Hills, no permitía el acceso a su cuarto a nadie, ni a sus amigas pidiendo que la dejaran sola, no se sentía digna después de lo que había hecho, porque piensa que era realmente culpa suya aunque realmente no lo era.

— Llueve tan fuerte. — decía Cana mirando por la ventana la gran tempestad que inundaba a Magnolia.

_Las lagrimas de Juvia estaban siendo representadas por ese gran diluvio, representando el gran dolor que sentía la chica, algo que tenía guardado únicamente para ella misma, que no estaría dispuesta a compartir nunca._

Lo que nadie sabía era que Juvia estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de ver a Gray con bien, lo que fuera.

Mirajane había reunido al gremio con una nota en su mano, mirando a todos algo preocupados. — Juvia se ha ido…

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijeron todos impactados.

— Juvia renuncia al gremio. — la albina comenzó a llorar preocupada por el bienestar de la chica.

— Si que realmente te fuiste ¿eh Juvia? — dijo Gajeel sin darse cuenta que Gray lo había escuchado.

— ¡Dime donde esta Juvia, Gajeel! — reclamo el chico tratando de sacarle la sopa al metalero de nombre Gajeel Redfox.

— :: —

La lluvia seguía descargando su dolor, la maga de agua estaba caminando en el bosque caminando lentamente mirando al frente con sus ojos llorosos, lagrimas que estaban siendo camufladas de la lluvia.

Ya no había marcha atrás, estaba decidida a irse muy lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, cambiar su vida por la de Gray. O más bien entregar su vida por la de él.

Había llegado a un acantilado, donde había vista al mar abierto, donde las olas iban rompiéndose cuando chocaban con las rocas de muy abajo, sonrió al ver tal hermoso panorama, ella también se volvería como una ola… que se iba a romper lo más pronto posible.

— Juvia fue quien causo la muerte de Gray-sama… — su voz estaba entrecortada, temblaba incluso al pronunciar una sola letra. — Juvia dijo que protegería a Gray-sama y ni eso pudo cumplir.

Sonrió melancólicamente en aquel momento en que su mano se volvió una filosa cuchilla de agua, la miro atentamente estando dispuesta a comerte…_suicidio _y fundir su cuerpo para siempre con el mar azul y también con la lluvia.

— Adiós… mi querido Gray-sama…

— :: —

Corría todo lo que podía esquivando los frondosos árboles aun sin importarle los rasguños que recibía al hacer su travesía, tenía que hallarla antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

Debía apresurarse o la perdería para siempre…

Sintió su presencia cerca, pero no sabía de qué dirección tomar, se mostraba la desesperación y más por lo que había escuchado de Gajeel.

— _Ella se siente culpable de lo que te paso… que sería mejor que la olvides. Ya no hay marcha atrás… pero no se a que extremos llegara con lo que dijo "Dar mi vida por la de él". — esas eran las palabras que resonaban en la mente del Fullbuster._

Dio con ella y miro angustiado como aquella cuchilla de agua iba a penetrar el pálido cuello de la Loxar, apresurado salto cayendo encima de ella y congelando sus manos abrazándola fuertemente mientras trataba de controlarse, un fuerte sentimiento lo había atrapado en ese momento… la angustia, soledad y tristeza.

— ¡ESTUPIDA! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TRATABAS DE HACER?! — grito asustándola, pero demostrando la angustia por la que estaba pasando en este momento.

— ¿Gray-sama? — ella no entendía porque estaba aquí abrazándola y lanzando una que otra maldición.

— ¡Tonta! — tomo su rostro entre sus manos mirándola y mostrando algo que la dejo sorprendida… _Gray estaba llorando, las lágrimas estaban cayendo sin parar de sus ojos, como si vida propia tuvieran, eran incontrolables._

_Cuando ella lo miro, comenzó a llorar acompañándolo en aquel llanto, abrazándose buscando el consuelo del otro._ — Gray-sama…

— No te culpo de nada, tú no tienes la culpa… hubiese muerto por ti. ¿Qué no puedes comprenderlo? — se refirió a aquel suceso que había destrozado por completo a la joven Loxar.

Juvia levanto la mirada, encontrándose nuevamente con los ojos llorosos del Fullbuster, estaba indecisa si besarlo o no, pero cuando lo menos lo esperaba, el mago de hielo la beso con desesperación sorprendiéndola pero correspondiéndole de una manera tierna para reconfortarlo.

— Prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre… — la aferro mas a él temiendo que se le escapara de las manos y que no fuera un sueño.

— Juvia… te lo promete. — ella sonrió cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el suave y reconfortante calor que emanaba de su amado Fullbuster. — Gray-sama, Juvia te ama.

Gray únicamente sonrió y miro el cielo despejado limpiando aquellas partículas de sal de sus ojos, ya no había motivo para llorar.

Las lágrimas de la lluvia también se habían detenido completamente. _La lluvia dejo de caer, formándose una suave brisa para que las nubes comenzaran a disiparse, mostrando aquel anhelado cielo azul y brillante, pero esta no dejaría de caer, solo el tiempo iría pasando._

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

**Bueno, este es un fics para un nuevo reto e el foro de Fairy Tail, así que espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero comentarios. Una pequeña pregunta (lo siento soy curiosa)**

**¿Ustedes como se sienten con respecto a la lluvia? Yo en mi caso, pues me siento muy bien, tranquila... aun estando triste o no la lluvia me transmite paz e incluso yo me dejo mojar por la lluvia y cuando quiero llorar lo hago cuando hay lluvia, porque me hago la fuerte (soy como medio tsundere, porque no muestro mucho mis emociones) y no dejo que otros me vean así de débil a excepción de mis padres y mi mejor amiga.**

**Desde que tengo memoria me ha gustado la lluvia, mucho antes de haber conocido a esta linda maga de agua de nombre Juvia Loxar a quien adoro mucho, casi como que me siento identificada con ella, pero eso me da alegría.**

**Gracias por leer, espero verlos pronto.**

**Atte: Maleny**


End file.
